Salience'
by FuLySiCk
Summary: It is strange that the road between uncontrollable magic and that of healing meet at a crossroad, and leave two boys stranded and alone
1. Default Chapter

**OK guys this is me first fic I HOPE U LIKE IT**

Hermmiony waz sitin in un arm cheze, wen al sudden ther'ye waz a nock at tha dor. NOK NOK!!, WHAT DO U FUCKERS WANT, hermyonee cry. We wan tha drug, plesez, I lick u gud, hermon bu I ned ya drug, OK#$ bu I ned that cashe, al so dor is a brock, I brock tha dor gud, sozy.

Hermon plez wil ya drug an u murray (river) me!,

I don wana marya no stoner drug man lick u, drug bad

But u sel tha drug, but tha s no point.

I don wana marry u ronith,

But did hermon I luv u very great I bring u muche onor, an I am smart

And bab I am a BLACKANESS BITCH

He a broka tha brokn down

YA BROK MY BROK DOR BITHE WHA I AM GONA DO Now

How shoud I no I'M BLACK black ppl no no thing, but they smarta than china ppl, but they smarta than white ppl. I HATE GEORGINA W BUCH.

Me to, I no u

Let go tem up with that crazy fur man MICHAL MOOR we eat ice crem 4 always. I have gud day jod as a mr wipy man, I go alalallalalallalalalalalalalala in ma van, I kiddy like me gud I like tha kiddy, I pin tha kiddy down gud, little chit lika cry tho.

im' lick santa claws OMGWTF LOl!LOL1!lOLOL!1 i gave prezents too all the smell chillen I am jaysus ok send it to jesus in the partha non

DRACO KILLS HISMELF!!! thats so crappily typical

and then Hermione kills herself!!! and as she dies she can say a shakespeare line - so we're insulting shakespeare as well!

Milk shake man Is a homosezualaly

And as shea died she said ROMEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO and befor she relised she waz crazy and ther're waza no ROMEOOOOOOOOOOOO she die of death disease. Or the tha black plage that she quote wena snape rape her gud

omg, hope you guyz licked the quote when hermoine died we made it up uselves'


	2. chapie 2dw

OMGA chapy too man!!!! I'M EXSITED

Lol!!!L!l1OLOLOL!1!1

OMG isa Xmass a gost isa in ma hoose and draxco is gong to te rAPEA MEY1!!1!1! LoLOLoOLL!!!

So. I go to to mb th e funoest Xmass fo oall tmi. At hermiony (AN: LOLlOLOL!!11LOLOl) becauseas she ia 1 hote bithc. (AN: wank88j) iok so she cum.

And the pale silhouette flitted silently across the pale moor, highlighting delicate features, and flushed cheeks.

SOOOO NEWay!Y I went edd an dummBellDoor want aswel. Todo.

I LOOBVA THAT GUD TODO/ EAAAT/ naow /

Wat u get wen cross 2 chinesesa. 2 CHINEESSEEE CROSSEdxd/

Once a ponmath atimy therirey waz a prienst chaeple man, he was drive in ataxi or in one or soothing I do no SHUT THE FUCK UP and they dropve long road. And then they hit a bum in tha roa and the priest go WHAT TH FUCK WAS THAT and tha taxi wog go A BLACKANESS BITCH.

R u a being a racist a u biiatch racy I AM BLACKANESS BITCH.

I no bitch I waz bagin ya mumma not ya dad.

Well that oj then CLOCK CHICKENS GO MOOO

anyway on with that sit 1!!!

So wen I wads leetel gurl ma muamma sayed to me YoU Can'S HANDLE tHE TRUTHG!!!11 I lub lub JACKY NICOLSANN. Youu SO HAWT. Dat moo vie be guuuud.

Crazey chansawe maytes.

Ploz. Re[ly.

Thend.


	3. rnaodn

Hay people sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter I have been busy at school.  
  
Hagrid put Harmonies bags down on the ground and the second they touched the flor Ron grabbed them and rushed them up stairs to Hermione's room.  
  
"what is up with him, he's been acting weird all day" said Hermione who was rather annoyed by the fact that Ron had taken her bags, she actually wanted them because she had something Harry and Ron that she had bought them in the holidays.  
  
"I di no" replied Harry looking at Hagrid with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"What tell me, tell me" moaned Hermione  
  
"Nothing" answered Harry in a very sarcastic way.  
  
Hermione not believing Harry looked at Hagrid who shook his head and turned to leave "well I will see you lot later then" "see ya Hagrid"  
  
"Harry tell meeeee" screeched Herminie who was reaching for his neck.  
  
"aren't you supposed to be sick" said Harry who was running away from Hermione who was trying to attack him for information.  
  
"Yes I am so, I'll just go up stairs now and go to bed" she boasted as she held her head up and high and walked up stairs.  
Ron watching her ass as she walked up them.  
  
"Isn't she coming Harry?" asked Ron  
  
"Coming were?"  
  
"For a walk around the school, to stretch our legs and get up to date with the latest goss" cheered Ron who seemed quite pleased with him self about something.  
"Riiiiiiiiiight..?" replied Harry "well we got dinner in like an hour so yeah lets just go and 'catch up on the goss'" as Ron had said before but when Harry said it, it sounded like he was making fun and he probably was.  
About fifteen minuets after the boys had left to 'socialise' Hermione didn't really fell that sick any more, so she got up and cleaned her self up ( I mean this was going to be the first time she had seen her friends science the holidays, she had to look better than them) and left the empty common room to go find the boys.  
Almost as soon as she left the common room she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned round only to see Malfoy looking back at her.  
  
"what, do you want" Hermione looked surprised she wasn't use to having any physical moment with Malfoy  
  
"What did you do to your self?" smirked Malfoy, she could tell that he liked her new look.  
  
"What it to you"  
  
"Nothing mud blood, just thought I'd be friendly, you're supposed to be nice on the first day back"  
  
"Says who" she was interested what he was getting at.  
  
"says me Granger" and he pulled her into a passionate kiss forceful at first but she melted into it. Oh how his tongue explored her mouth, in tortured rhythms, it was extreme. Yet, blankly she became uncontrolled, and vulnerable. She didn't like the feeling, but god the kiss she wanted it to go on for ever. She wanted him but why this was Malfoy and she hadn't seen him in ages. She hated Malfoy, she didn't like him, did she?  
She pulled away and stared at him for few second's then gasped and turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.  
"You want me granger" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She pulled away again and this time he let her go, she walked away and heard Malfoy call out  
  
"You know you want me, don't tell any won" smirked Malfoy watching her walk away.  
  
She kept walking smiling slightly and she licked her lip's wondering if it was a dream, but it wasn't she could still taste the flavour of his kiss on her lips. 


End file.
